Superman vs M. Bison
Superman vs M. Bison is Episode 23 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description DC vs Street Fighter! No limits you say? That sounds like a challenge. But does Superman topple another would-be ruler of the world? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Dingy warehouse. '' "Are you sure about this?" Superman asked, as he descended in the middle of the building. Bison smirked. "Would I have challenged you if I was not?" he sneered. Superman thought. "You know who I am, yes?" he asked, just to be sure. "You are the Man of Steel. The man of limitless power. So show me... Kal-El." Now Superman's face was pure shock. "How do you know that?" he demanded. Bison smirked. "Make me tell you." he began laughing, before telekinetically throwing items at Superman. '''Here we go!' Superman raced in with both arms forward, and swung for the fences. Bison was launched back against the wall, but used his psycho powers to lift debris, launching them at the Kryptonian. Kal blocked with his arms, but Bison emerged with a nasty stomp on the head of the alien. Bison then telekinetically seized him and launched him into the ceiling. Superman yelled out, as he scorched Bison's arm with Heat Vision. The would-be dictator grabbed a pipe and threw it at Superman, who snapped it in half. Bison snickered as he lifted himself up and grabbed Superman with psychokinesis. He launched the alien across the room and stomped down on his chest. Superman caught the second stomp and then threw his foe in the air. He then clobbered him with brutal punches and stiff axe handles, and Bison was spiked to the ground with a fierce thump. The crater created by Bison's impact crept around the entire floor, making it very unstable. Superman used his Freeze Breath to shove Bison to the floor as he picked himself up. But Bison was able to create psychic energy to protect himself from further harm. So Superman decided to axe handle him downwards, sending him through the crumbling floor and into the lower levels of the base. Superman floated triumphantly, hands folded but his X-Ray vision revealed that there was something below that warranted investigation. He flew down at great speed. "Diana!" he gasped in shock. He then saw around him several tanks containing Justice League members. Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl were all there. But where was... "The Green Lanterns proved quite resilient. But they will be no match for the might of Psycho Powers when I combine Kryptonian DNA." Bison promised. Superman went to slam his hand through the closest tank. But Bison grabbed him telekinetically. "Not so fast, Kal. If you break these tanks, the subjects all die. Including her." he chuckled, revealing he had also captured Lois Lane. Superman snapped into a blast of Heat Vision, which Bison was able to block. "Pathetically typical hero. Your worst fear is to become the villain here." "I am nothing like you!" Superman swore, as she grabbed Bison by the arm and flung him across the base. The impact was incredible, as the floor began to shake and tremble, Superman caught a glimpse of a countdown. "Subject 001 Termination in: 60 Seconds!" the machine said. Superman's eyes widened. "Which one?" he yelled, looking across at the tanks. "Batman..." Bison and Superman said in unison. "Yes, the Batman. His intelligence is simply too much of a threat to understate." the villain chuckled. He then blindsided Superman with a strike, and then kicked him in the stomach, slamming him against the tank with Lois in it. "Submit, Kal." Bison ordered. Superman glared. "Never." he then threw himself at Bison, kicking him across the air, and flying after him. He grabbed him by the face and planted him into the ground. Bison blasted Superman back, and into a test tube, which toppled over. Thankfully, it did not break, and Hawkgirl was still alive. Bison then lifted the tube and hurled it at Superman. The Kryptonian's initial desire was to shatter it, but he instead gently caught it, and placed it on the floor. Now, back to business. "Oof!" Maybe not. Superman hunched over as he took a kick to the gut. He was then gripped and made to watch the countdown hit 0. "Subject 001 Termination in: 5 Seconds!" the machine said. Superman's ears burned as the words practically boomed in his face. "Now, watch the death of the Batman!" Bison laughed. "Release the toxins!" Bison ordered. But Superman improvised. He used his Freeze Breath to freeze over the tube, keeping the toxins in place. "Always a step ahead." Superman boasted, as he grabbed Bison's arm and snapped it. Bison roared in pain. "Want to know your biggest weakness?" Superman said, picking him up by the neck. "Hubris." He then released Heat Vision into Bison's head, disintegrating the dictator. Superman then smashed the console, releasing the unharmed subjects from their tubes. He immediately raced over to Lois, cradling her in his arms, and taking off flying back to Metropolis. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Superman!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights